


The stupid, the proud

by Melis_Ash



Category: Black Sails
Genre: 410, AU, Drama, Episode Related, F/M, Fanvids, Multi, or not AU?, we dont know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 13:54:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12842571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melis_Ash/pseuds/Melis_Ash





	The stupid, the proud




End file.
